Two Sides
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: You think you know Tsukeshiro all to well eh?


**Two Sides **

**by ^death^ Himura**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Characters do *NOT* belong to me. Merely responding to Bottou-chan's author fic. yeah! So that's about it, enjoy.

* * *

This... is the life.

Lounging about on lounge chairs, basking in the warmth of that big bright ball called the sun and sipping tequilas while watching the rest to the Uruha act like kids in the swimming pool.

It truly is _the_ life.

Tsukeshiro yawned and settled himself more comfortable in his lounge chair. He was wearing a simple white shirt that, surprisingly, did not cling to his body like Saran wrap and a pair of simple surf bermudas. A pair of magenta-tinted shades perched daintily on his sharp nose, filtering the harmful UV rays of the sun's glare.

But just as he was about to settle back into dreamland, that cursed thing which Alexander Graham Bell so gratefully created for us to be used in this century, jarred him rudely out of his stupor.

Sucks doesn't it?

Blaring out Eminem's Stan in midi format, Tsukeshiro's Nokia 8210 vibrated on the small table beside his chair. Cursing slightly, he let his slender and sinewy hands reach out and fumble about the table trying to grab the found, knocking his half-finished tequila to the floor.

"Che!" He sat upright, yanked the shades off his perfect nose and scowled as he pressed the 'connect' button on the phone.

"Yeah? What? TODAY?!?! Robert's in emergency? What crap? Fine. Yeah yeah, don't say you love me yet. I'll be there. Bye." And he slammed the phone shut. Silence suddenly swept the pool area as the Uruha watched the slender and effeminate male converse on the phone.

"What?" A synchronised blink and the pool suddenly went back to its formal chaotic state. Yet in the minds of the Uruha, they were all curiously wonder who was it on the phone and why the latter would have been so grateful for the gay boy's help. But the most intriguing thing of all, was the fact that the rose boy was actually *doing* something out of the seemingly goodness of his heart.

Strange...

~~~~~

Music wafted out the door to Tsukeshiro's room. There was a lot of movement, according to the bumps, thwacks and boings that could be heard even a mile off.

"What the heck is he up to?" Grumbled Neon as she headed down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. Joker popped suddenly out of nowhere, causing her to nearly drop the ceramic mug she held in one hand.

"Perhaps he's packing his things up and moving out." The Osaka male suggested helpfully. Neon shrieked and then picked up the nearest thing to her, a porcelain apple, and flung it at the Jyushinshuu member.

~~~~~

Tsukeshiro narrowed his eyes at the loud crash outside his room. 

Such inconsiderate people.

Didn't they know that there were *others* in the mansion that needed peace and quiet in order to concentrate? Though I'm not particularly sure about the peace and quiet part when he has his stereo blasting out songs from the 'Coyote Ugly' soundtrack.

~~~~~

Neon grunted in disgust and then stormed off, leaving an 'oro-ing' Joker in her wake, with a lump as big as a 29" television set on his head.

~~~~~

The clock struck six and Cinderella, in all her... er his... glory came waltzing down the stairs clad in a smart Armani suit. Tsukeshiro smirked at the small group that was lounging in the living room, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Don't wait up for me!" He called out as he went out of the door. No one paid attention.

"Arrogant ba$tard... why the heck would we want to wait for him in the first place?" Growled Joker, apparently still nursing the swelling welt on his head with a bucketful of ice.

~~~~~

"Raiha-han... quickly! Change the channel! I want to watch that new show they're airing. Something about the amazing wonders of Tuxedo Man. Supposed to be a *really* cheesy rip-off of that Sailor Monkey show." Joker yelled from his corner at the edge of the sofa.

"Ne Joker-san... but this soap opera is ending in about a few minutes."

"And weren't you supposed to meet a certain purple-haired someone in just about a few minutes?" Came a voice from behind. The small group, comprising of Neon, Joker, Raiha, Aki, Miki and Kashemaru, turned to find Kurei watching them from hooded eyes. Raiha blinked and let Realisation bonk him on the head with a club before suddenly dashing out of the room faster than lightning. Kurei smirked and then took over the spot that ninja had occupied earlier on.

"Now let's watch that show. I do believe the first episode is very... interesting..." There was a strange tone in Kurei's voice but then the group figured maybe he had one too many sakes in his office. Joker snatched the controls and changed the channel, just in time for the show to start.

"And now... we present to you... the Adventures of the Tuxedo Man!!!" Blared the announcer and then the introduction came into view. It was, in short, extremely cheesy and so I shan't go into details. Not truly worth describing.

~~ skip... skip... skip... ~~

"Who the *heck* is that?" Neon wondered aloud as the villain suddenly hopped into the scene, clad in a skimpy leotard and wearing an extremely feathery mask. There was something trailing from the villain's behind and the group could only hope it was his tail.

"You won't be able to get away now Tuxedo Man! For now... I shall destroy you with the amazing Ring Filer Technique! Ohohohohoho!" The group sweat-dropped. Somehow, something about that laugh and the way the figure covered his mouth with his hand was very familiar.

Too familiar...

"Ring Filer? You can kill a person with a ring file?" Miki's tone was incredulous. Aki watched the screen with no comments whatsoever. Though one could see the corner of her lip twitching slightly.

"There's something *really* familiar about that villain." Mumbled Joker. Neon nodded her head. Perhaps the only one who knew was Kurei and he merely kept a smug look throughout the show and kept silent.

"You know... they could have given him a less leopard-like costume. He looks like one of those S&M people..." Neon said, her brows knitted together. The group looked at her.

"Aah Tuxedo Man! You have defeated me! I cannot believe it! My Ring Filer Technique did not work! I shall retreat now, but no doubt, the Great Office Boy shall return and take his revenge!" And with that, the villain vanished from the screen.

Office Boy?

Revenge?

I don't know about you... but things are getting *way* too corny...

The group continued watching the television after the show, or actually just sitting through as Joker surfed the channels. They barely looked up when they heard a key in the lock and Tsukeshiro skipped into the mansion. He raised an eyebrow, muttered something about 'potatoes' and then went to his room, a slight spring in his step.

~~~~~

Neon hummed to herself as she did her chores about the mansion. Even after being admitted into the Jyushinshuu and Uruha, she still somewhat continued her duties as the house keeper.

Presently she was in the Rose boy's room himself, doing a bit of dusting here and there and arranging the latter's belongings. She rolled her eyes, eyeing the cluttered desk and unmade bed.

"Typical of him." She set about to work and then stopped short as her eyes found something.

Oh dear...

Oh my...

And if Tuxedo Man didn't know the identity of the Great Office Boy... then Neon Kamakura of the Uruha Jyushinshuu certainly did know. Prodding the leopard-printed thong nestled within the covers with the end of her feather duster, Neon blinked and then burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aye, and there goes the story for Tsukeshiro's *other* side. Corny isn't it? Hehehe... must have been the cornflakes I took for lunch.

* * *


End file.
